(a) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a display device and a driving method thereof.
(b) Description of Related Art
An active type display device such as an active matrix (AM) liquid crystal display (LCD) and an active matrix organic light emitting display (OLED) includes a plurality of pixels arranged in a matrix, switching elements, and a plurality of signal lines such as gate lines and data lines for transmitting signals to the switching elements. The switching elements of the pixels selectively transmit data signals from the data lines to the pixels in response to gate signals from the gate lines for displaying images. The pixels of the LCD adjust the transmittance of incident light depending on the data signals, while those of the OLED adjust the luminance level of the emitted light depending on the data signals.
The display device further includes a gate driver for generating and applying the gate signals to the gate lines and a data driver for applying the data signals to the data lines. Each of the gate driver and the data driver generally includes several driving integrated circuit (IC) chips. The number of the IC chips is preferably small to reduce manufacturing cost. In particular, the number of the data driving IC chips directly affects the manufacturing cost since the data driving IC chips are more expensive than the gate driving IC chips.
A method of manufacturing a display device that requires fewer IC chips would generally improve the cost-efficiency of display device manufacturing process.